La groupie du vampire
by SalemaW
Summary: Zero pense à l'amour que Yuuki porte à Kaname sur l'air de "la groupie du pianiste".


**Auteur :** toujours moi.

**Crédits :** personnages à Matsuri Hino. Paroles de Michel Berger.

**Note :** l'amour de Yuuki pour Kaname (avant le tome 8), vu par Zero…

Je sais bien qu'au lieu de faire des one-shot assez peu utiles, je ferais mieux de terminer les 4 fics que j'ai en cours, mais bon… J'avais envie d'écrire ça, alors…

**PS **: J'ai changé des mots dans la chanson et j'ai notamment remplacé « pianiste » par « vampire ».

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur un rebord en pierre de l'une des terrasses de l'Académie, j'observais attentivement les alentours à la recherche d'un élève de la Day Class. Décidément, je détestais faire ces rondes chaque soir et je détestais encore plus devoir jouer les agents de sécurité pour ces imbéciles de la Night Class. Je tournai alors la tête vers Yuuki. Elle souriait et semblait heureuse. J'allais parler, quand je m'aperçus qu'elle regardait, assez peu discrètement, ce maudit Kuran à travers l'une des vitres de la classe. Je soupirai. En fait, plus qu'énervé, j'étais désolé pour elle. Désolé qu'une fille si gentille puisse s'intéresser à un type pareil. Et pourtant…

**Elle passe ses nuits sans ****dormir****  
À gâcher son bel avenir  
La groupie du vampire**

Chaque nuit elle fait ces rondes inutiles, afin de préserver au mieux ce qu'elle appelle « la paix » entre les hommes et les vampires. Au lieu de perdre son temps pour cette stupide utopie, elle ferait mieux de dormir et de se reposer, afin d'obtenir autre chose que des mauvaises notes. Non mas vraiment, n'est-ce pas idiot de gâcher son avenir pour un vampire ?

**  
Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste  
****Amoureuse**** d'un égoïste  
La groupie du vampire**

Et bien sûr quand elle pleure, c'est de sa faute à lui. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur de donner son cœur à un égoïste ? A un vampire qui pense que la vie est un échiquier et que les gens en sont les pions ? Pauvre Yuuki, je la plains vraiment.

**Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
À part rêver seule dans son ****lit****  
Le soir entre ses ****draps**** roses  
**

Elle sacrifie sa jeunesse pour un meurtrier. Elle sacrifie son amour pour un manipulateur. Entouré des autres vampires, elle n'ose pas trop l'approcher. Il dort le jour pendant qu'elle vit et il vit la nuit, pendant qu'elle dort. Elle se demande ce qu'elle pourrait faire, et se contente de peu. Il ne lui reste alors que ses rêves où, j'en suis certain, elle pense à lui, seule, dans son lit.

**  
Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre  
Pour un mot pour un geste tendre  
La groupie du vampire**

Bien qu'elle prétende le contraire, je sais pertinemment qu'elle le guette quand nous effectuons nos rondes. Ses yeux le cherche, lui et seulement lui. Elle espère alors le voir afin d'obtenir un sourire ou un geste de sa part. Pauvre Yuuki.

**  
Devant le dortoir dans les couloirs  
Elle rêve de la vie le soir  
La groupie du vampire**

Son doux regard se perd sur le pavillon de la Lune. Peut-être aimerait-elle être là-bas. Là-bas avec lui. Peut-être rêve t-elle d'obscurité. Non, pas peut-être, j'en suis presque certain. Malgré les conséquences et malgré ce que j'en pense, elle aspire, au fond d'elle à le rejoindre. Vampire. Illusion. Pourquoi ne s'écarte t-elle pas de cette dangereuse tentation ?

**  
Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer  
Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose  
À côté d'être seule sur terre  
Et elle y pense dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses**

Oui, elle le suivrait n'importe où et elle accepterait probablement n'importe quoi. Pourquoi ne se rend t-elle pas compte qu'elle mérite le paradis et non pas l'enfer ? Je ne parviendrais jamais à la comprendre. Son amour la rend stupide…et surtout la condamne. Elle le sait peut-être, mais elle se raccroche à ce maudit vampire comme à son plus précieux souvenir. A quoi pense t-elle quand elle se retrouve seule dans son lit ? A lui, encore et toujours…

**Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
Plus que tout elle l'aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
C'est fou comme elle aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
**

Elle l'admire, elle l'aime, elle l'adore et ça me donne la nausée. Ses sentiments sont purs et beaux mais ça me dégoûte. Elle se croit où ? Dans un conte de fée ? Non mais je vous jure…

Elle l'admire, elle l'aime, elle l'adore, c'est indéniable, mais je ne parviens pas à accepter cette idée. Je ne peux pas. C'est vraiment de la folie.

**  
Il a des ****droits**** sur son sourire  
Elle a des droits sur ses désirs  
La groupie du vampire**

C'est à lui qu'elle adresse ses plus beaux sourires. C'est à lui qu'elle adresse ses larmes. Malgré tout, je ris intérieurement quand je vois ce p…. de Kuran céder aux demandes de l'innocente Yuuki. En fait, je crois qu'elle a un certain pouvoir sur les désirs de ce foutu vampire… mais parfois aussi sur les miens.

**  
Elle sait rester là sans rien dire  
Pendant que lui se joue de ses sbires  
La groupie du vampire**

Elle se tait et se contente de l'observer. Il se joue d'elle, il se joue des autres mais elle l'attend, encore et toujours.

**  
Quand le cours est terminé  
Elle met ses mains sur le ****cahier****  
En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener  
Passer le reste de sa vie  
Tout simplement à l'écouter  
**

Quand les cours sont terminés, elle rêve de le retrouver, mais se contente de rêver. Sur les pages blanches de son cahier, elle le voit probablement l'emmener. Elle se voit partir dans les bras de son prince adoré.

**  
Elle sait comprendre sa musique  
Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe  
La groupie du vampire**

Elle croit le comprendre, alors que ses yeux mentent. Elle ne réalise même pas qu'elle oublie sa propre existence dès qu'il apparaît. Et ça me rend un peu triste, car cette fille est extraordinaire.

**  
Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques  
Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
La groupie du vampire**

Son amour la met en danger, ses sentiments la tire vers l'enfer. Pourquoi ne s'en aperçoit-elle pas ? Je ne supporte pas de la voir prendre tous ses risques, tout ça pour un homme égoïste, un vampire immoral et vil calculateur. Pourrais-je un jour la convaincre qu'elle doit trouver un autre chemin afin de ne pas terminer en monstre fuyant le matin ?

**  
Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
À part rêver seule dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses  
**

A cause de lui elle va foutre sa vie en l'air, alors qu'elle pourrait être heureuse. Mais pour elle son existence a commencé quand il l'a sauvé et elle souhaite sans doute qu'elle s'achève à ses côtés. Bon Dieu, pourquoi cette fille agit ainsi ? Mais je suppose qu'elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose, à part rêver de lui, le soir, quand elle est seule dans son lit.

**  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
Plus que tout elle l'aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
C'est fou comme elle aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
La groupie du** **vampire**

Elle l'aime, elle l'admire, elle l'adore, et moi je ne le supporte plus. Si elle était amoureuse d'un humain, ça me ferait probablement moins mal, mais là… c'est absolument insupportable. Ses sentiments sont trop beaux pour qu'ils puissent être adressés à ce sale type. Cette fille est folle. Cette fille est amoureuse d'un égoïste. Mais cette fille est importante pour moi, alors je ne lui dirais pas tout ça.

- Zero ?

La voix de Yuuki me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. Je pensais vaguement à une chanson puis je t'ai trouvé un surnom.

Elle sourit.

- Vraiment ? Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

Je me levais.

- La groupie du vampire.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ??? T'es vraiment méchant Zero !!!!!!

Elle me tira la langue et se dirigea vers les couloirs déserts d'un pas décidé.

_- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Idiote…_

**Fin.**

**Reviews ????**

Bon voilà, j'ai fini mon petit délire. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ma part, je me suis assez amusé à l'écrire !


End file.
